User talk:AuroraOfDeath
Welcome AuroraOfDeath About the "BON VOYAGE" edit Because of SeaTerror's fansub-obsession, I don't think you may have thought his reason was a very good reason. It's not that we use fansubs, we use direct translations. As accurate as possible. The intro says "Kaizoku-Ou", which directly translates to "Pirate King". "King of the Pirates" translated to Japanese is "Ou no Kaizoku", which, like the English words, is the same thing but reversed. While both translations do have the same message and basically the same title, it's at that point where the direct translation is most suitable. 20:17, April 27, 2012 (UTC) 〈( ^.^)ノ Thanks Yo Aura, MDM here. Thanks for the B-day wish .. .. and .. .. why is that face in you message? T^T MY EYES!!! .. now I will never be able to enjoy my B-days (_ _ ) .. still, Thanks Aura. 21:35, May 25, 2012 (UTC) DP gave me permission to advertise. If anybody, hit him. http://onepiecespam.wikia.com/wiki/One_Piece_Spam_Wiki 21:22, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Thank you:) Helooo AOD, Thank you so much the Bday wishes:D 17:31, June 9, 2012 (UTC)Zori Lol... i was going to just leave this wiki until i saw such an intelligible comment... i just HAD to comment :/ really? you chose to use a NON-CANOINICAL video game as a source to explain his power? lmao failUltimate Law of Kaitlyn 05:38, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday Well, it needed something more official, right? Happy birthday Tion ^^ May you marry Mega soon Happy Birthday AOD :) 22:16, August 23, 2012 (UTC)Zori ... http://i143.photobucket.com/albums/r136/Gaara_Darkmemories/Bleach/gif-bleach.gif DIEEEEEEEEEEE User:X-RAPTOR :D Nice fail Tion! http://i.imgur.com/6kBhu.png >:D re:Momonosuke I could, but there had been too much speculation based on that dragon business. Ask DancePowderer, who locked it, or wait until next chapter, where everything would (hopefully) be solved. 20:43, October 13, 2012 (UTC) RE:Happy Birthday Sankyu beri muhhi! 21:02, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Re:Happy Birthday Thanks for the awesome birthday wish, Netherlander ^_^ Re:Happy Birthday! (why the hell this is so boring.....?) Thanks, AoD! :D Thanks for the totally lame cat cake btw >_> 01:53, November 10, 2012 (UTC) I take offense at that. Eating dogs amuse me! ^_^ 16:01, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Such a complex boy (._. ) 16:04, November 10, 2012 (UTC) But I'm full from my poodle pancakes ლ(ಠ益ಠლ) 16:14, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Thanks LOL no worries I won't , and thank you 18:34, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Merry Christmas! A very happy and very special Christmas to you as well bro (*^*) God bless! 18:19, December 24, 2012 (UTC) MERRY CHRISTMAS, AoD! http://i1352.photobucket.com/albums/q655/jademing4/tumblr_meit38XnWH1qhy6c9o6_250_zps738159c6.gif 18:37, December 24, 2012 (UTC) So sowwy AOD, I almost forgot to wish you! :( Merry Christmas http://i1070.photobucket.com/albums/u487/Zori9/holidayssnowmans_zps6e3f33c7.gif 18:43, December 24, 2012 (UTC)Zori Merry Christmas Morning son, love you, wish you best, hope you'll have a talk with your mom too and wish her merry christmas too. May the best of life shin upon you! Health, alcohol, girls, drugs and all that stuff better be with you. Thanks and Merry Christmas to you too :) http://i1187.photobucket.com/albums/z398/Calu-cha/tumblr_mfken9hmGA1qjgrmro1_500_zpsdb00a803.gif 03:37, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Re:Vandal Don't worry, I already globally blocked him the moment I saw all his edits. Referancing Yeah, sure AOD. I'll start that, sorry I havent been 00:08, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Teams forum Hey AOD, I posted an idea on changing a bunch of stuff about teams are run, and I would appreciate it if you could post some input there. Thanks. 03:55, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Re: Reference Team Thanks AOD! :) You could ask DP to come up with a name for it, since he did name the other ones. It's just an idea. 19:28, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Chat PIQXRJGQ8 O¨ZL.S+/PAIO¨P 05P9A59 090ZU06A KLANKLAAO586U I WAS GOING TO TELL YOU SOMETHING IMPORTANT! è_é Happy 1000 edits btw =_= Yeah, he was going to tell you something important, AoD: "My dick...feels like corn." 22:12, January 15, 2013 (UTC) :Lol. 22:15, January 15, 2013 (UTC) dafuq, THT? XDXD Anyway, congrats on your 1000 edits. Now give me a dog! 22:15, January 15, 2013 (UTC) teh fuck? I'm not pregnant >_> 22:19, January 16, 2013 (UTC) AOD NEED HELP nvm org helped me forget it 23:13, January 21, 2013 (UTC) re:Permission Sure, but if someone has a problem with it you might just have to put the code directly onto the page. 20:10, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Jobs Can you please check my completed jobs and move them to the Completed Jobs if everything's alright? Also, I'm not sure if you want to enforce the "1 job per month" rule", if you do, you'll have to kick ST and Calu. One last thing, since it looks like the current open jobs are the only ones left for Punk Hazard, can you open up jobs for another arc? Dunno if you want Fishman Island next, but we might as well do Romance Dawn next. Thanks. 17:07, February 1, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, the Shichibukai page was updated after I referenced. I added the recent chapter references. Uhm, could you also keep track of previous monthly bounties? Like, idk, archive that shit. (Pssst, what about the 1 job per month rule?) Oh and yeah, Z's Ambition could be good to reference now, though I won't participate in that arc, since I haven't seen it :P. I COULD watch it now, but seeing how there are three other members aside from you and me, I think I'll just go over to Fishman Island. 23:57, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Oh okay. And I'll tell you whenever I have time and you're on chat >_> 00:49, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Re:A request from Rora DUTY CALLS. ON IT. *^* P.S.: I'm glad to see Ultra joined us, I didn't even know he reads One Piece. :P Also, don't forget to enforce the 1-job-per-month-rule. Either kick ST and Calua or remove/change the rule, gotta be consistent~ P.P.S.: Omg it has indeed been a long time. ಠ_ರೃ Life sucks, as always. You? P.P.P.S.: I'm making the template thingies on my test Wiki, I'll link you once I'm done. P.P.P.P.S.: Maybe I should rethink the structure of this message. P.P.P.P.P.S.: After consideration, I decided to keep it this way, just for the lulz. P.P.P.P.P.P.S.: Should be about right. 15:32, March 2, 2013 (UTC) #Alrighty. #Hah! School! #P.S. structure is soooooo March 2nd 15:00!! Numbered lists is where it's at! #Falderal de riere. Falderal de rare. #I thought you meant this. But kay, Imma add that to the page too. #Thanksies. 18:47, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Well I totally forgot about this. Anyways, w:c:bereistesting:Ref Pirates templates, give yo approval and I'll make the templates here and put 'em on the page. 13:19, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Then I'll do what I mentioned ^ :P 21:13, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Bounty board is up, feature who you want and give him/her dis. 21:38, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Well it wouldn't hurt to start using badges. But kay, I changed it a little and you can use it on the notices now. 14:50, March 9, 2013 (UTC) You should know by now that my computer is messed up. SeaTerror (talk) 18:36, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Sabo http://puu.sh/2rF9h Unfortunately, this blog was deleted without reason. I urge you, kind sir or madame, to petition the administrator in order to have the blog restored to its original state. Sincerely - 10:57, April 1, 2013 (UTC) How exactly does one charge Bastille? 12:02, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Where are you >_>? Gtfb slut. Join chat! >:D Y-you didn't join ;_; Traitor. I waited till 5 am D: P.S. like my userpage? :D Hehe. ^_^ *whips* How dare you, little SM apprentice, try to escape training. Now the failure "humaniod" typhoon wishes me to kill you, so I can take Jade for myself or something along those lines. But since killing takes the fun out of it for me, I'll just capture and torture you for time being. 13:34, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey i see you also live in the netherlands :D Wanna talk sometime about one piece and stuff ^^? Hey Hey i see you also live in the netherlands :D Wanna talk sometime about one piece and stuff ^^? Superawfull (talk) 17:34, August 11, 2013 (UTC) bday i know i already left a message for you on the FT wiki wishing you a happy bday, but i wanna leave one here too so that OP users notice and wish you a happy birthday as well. sincerely the moose. -- 19:07, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Happy birthday Cause Skype and FT were not good enough for me :P So happy birthday~! http://i1155.photobucket.com/albums/p558/AuroraOfDesire/tumblr_mb2hjoMYEw1ro491i.gif -- [[User:The Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez|'Grimmjow']] [[User_Talk:The Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez|'Talk']] ' (UTC)' 19:09, August 23, 2013 (UTC) I like your face. 19:42, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Re: Why?! Because it's awesome! T^T --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 03:37, September 17, 2013 (UTC) What about it? D: --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 20:33, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Why do I feel like I'll freak out on that vid? D: I hope it isn't a prank or anything, I am vulnerable to those.. T^T --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 20:38, September 17, 2013 (UTC) So it's not a creepy video or anything? D: --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 20:44, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Bday Such a ridiculous felicitation, but I take it! Thank you very much :D Re:Happy Birthday~!! CAKE FILLED WITH DOGS http://i1352.photobucket.com/albums/q655/jademing4/OHYES_zps20425d5d.gif Anyway, thank you so much! :P 15:57, November 8, 2013 (UTC) I noticed you still haven't given your Secret Santa. Just a reminder. 00:00, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Secret Santa of goodness, love, and a slight diabetic tendency for cookies. http://i1182.photobucket.com/albums/x456/ShadowForce98/MerryFuckingChristmas_zps7ed73dc2.gif http://i1182.photobucket.com/albums/x456/ShadowForce98/SecretSanta3_zps9099ea49.png ~ From your secret lover- *cough* I mean Santa. Yo there ~ It's already Christmas in here, so here I am, sending you a greeting~! Merry Christmas! :) Merry Christmas http://i1299.photobucket.com/albums/ag62/stalhein61/Kitten_zps2e504e9c.jpg 00:27, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas Merry Christmas to you Joekido (talk) 00:30, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Why thank you :D 00:15, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Stop cheating on Jade with Calu's avatar. SeaTerror (talk) 15:43, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Kill? naaaa .. I prefer torturing you .. .. I must keep you alive till you and Ming get me a nephew ( >_>) after that .. we will decide your fate .. THANKS for the B-Day wishes. Hello, I joined in reference pirates yesterday and I have one question.I took gomu gomu no mi job to check all gomu gomu no mi techniques references and i found there is some wrong reference so do i have to delete that reference?Sorry if this is a stupid question, but I dont want to do something wrong.Strawhat grunger (talk) 17:47, August 4, 2014 (UTC)Strawhat grunger I checked all references related to gomu gomu no mi techniques, and all references are accurate but there are references not related to the topic(23. and 28.), and one reference is repeated(24.).Strawhat grunger (talk) 21:07, August 4, 2014 (UTC)Strawhat grunger Re:References Hey AOD, I saw your message on Yata's talk and I thought I'd tell you what I know on the subject. Sff once told me somewhere that the pages part of the qref template was designed only to be used with SBS, because people are really inconsistent with page numbering for chapters. The text is rather important though, and I think they all should have it. 13:44, February 20, 2015 (UTC) No need to remove the pages part where it exists, though, if that's what you were planning. 13:54, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Well, the text is important so that if you are reading only the references section, you don't have to scroll back up to the references to find out what it is about. It's a really handy feature, especially if you don't want to read through an article to find the source for one thing. 17:55, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Definitely with pages and texts. Some people were just too lazy to add those, leaving only chapters. Be nice if someone adds text and page numbers. 02:57, February 21, 2015 (UTC) That could be in the past, but now we can actually use page numbers for a more precise reference. People may be off by one or two pages from time to time, but it's still better than they don't put anything more than a simple chapter number (or sometimes no references at all). 23:00, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Mostly seems like a good idea, as I made some references with something like pages "2-17", or "6, 8," etc. Tells us what pages to look for. 23:20, February 21, 2015 (UTC)